The Good Old Days
by Always After All This Time
Summary: For a long time, I've wanted a sub-series about The Weasley Twins. So, I decided to make one.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfic, so it's probably not very good. I'm going to write many chapters, because I hate it when every things only "One shot". Anyway, I will tell the story from Fred's, George's, and Sammy's(OC that I created) point of view. Enjoy!

Fred

"Well George? Ready for our first year at Hogwarts?" I grinned at my twin, already planning all our mischievous pranks we could play this year. George stood up from tying his trainers. "Yep." He replied. This wasn't like him. "Mate, are you feeling alright? You look a bit peaky." George nodded, and grimaced. "Just-just a bit nervous." He had always been the more cautious one. I sighed. "Come on mate, it'll be fine. We'll be in the same house! I not I'll….I'll threaten to blow up the school!" He managed a shaky smile. He knew and I knew I'd never go that fair, but it seemed to have cheered him up a bit. "Yeah…let's go." And we climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express, waving at our parents and siblings.

It took us a while, but we finally found a car, empty except for one black boy with dreads. "Oi, mind if we join you?" He looked up, then shrugged. "Have at it. I'm Lee, Lee Jordan." I nudged George. I'm Fred Weasley, and this ugly mug is George." We slid our trunks under the benches, and sat down. "So Lee, first year?" He nodded. Before we could further engage him in conversation, a timid voice came through the door. " 'Scuse me, is there any room? I can't find anywhere else." I girl poked her head in. She had lilac curls down to her waist, and wide green eyes. Rather pretty, but delicate, and frail looking. "Umm yeah, sure come on in." George mumbled. She smiled, and I suddenly recognized her face from somewhere…that impish smile…Ah! She looked just like a pixie from an old story book I used to love. "Thanks. I'm Sammy."


	2. Chapter 2

George

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted. Lee Jordan smiled, and gave me a thumbs up. He had seemed moody on the train, but I was beginning to like this boy. He trotted over to the loudly clapping Gryffindor table, and sat down near my older brother, Charlie. I was starting to get nervous. In front of me, Fred seemed to sense this, and turned around to grin at me. "It'll be alright. Stop worrying." He muttered, then turned around quickly. When it was Fred's turn, he swaggered up to the hat, and sat down, placing the old, dirty hat on his head. After what seemed like ages, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"  
Fred pulled the hat off, grinning, and went to sit next to Percy, who nodded his approval. "George Weasley." I gulped, and started forward. Seating myself on the stool, I quickly placed the Sorting Hat on my head. "Hmmmm. Another Weasley? And much like the last one I see. But not the same, no different, very different. You would do well in Hufflepuff…No? Well then….I suppose…."GRYFFINDOR!" I ripped the hat off and almost ran to sit next to my twin, who lightly punched me in the arm. The purple-haired girl, Sammy, was next. Her last name was Zinc, or something. She was sent to Gryffindor as well, and came to sit across from me, next to Lee Jordan. I think she said something, but I was too relieved to listen.


	3. Chapter 3

Sammy

I looked around the common room, a bit nervous. Where should I sit? The only people I knew were the boys I'd met on the train and they weren't exactly the friendliest people…Oh…wait! One of the older girls was beckoning me forward. I took a step, before someone rushed past me. The boy the girl had really been beckoning to took the empty seat beside her. I frowned, and bit my lip. I could just go up to my dorm…yes I'll do that. I began weaving my way through the chatting people, reuniting with their old friends. I had almost made it to the stairs when "AHH!" I tripped over my robes, and fell, banging my head against the carpeted stone floor. Someone tittered, but was quickly shushed by an older boy who lifted me up. "Alright? You hit pretty hard." He asked, his voice low, and melodious. He made eye contact, I suppose making sure I wasn't cross-eyed. I could feel my eyes slowly changing, from green to a deep amber. He muttered "Blimey!" I blushed deeply. "Erm yes thanks. I'll just go now. Thanks." I stuttered, before rushing off to the girls dorm. I could feel eyes on my back as I raced up the stairs. I finally reached the haven of my curtained bed, collapsing onto it, my heart beating a wild tattoo against my ribcage.

AN:These chapters aren't very long, but I'm writing them two a day, so bear with me. Thanks to cc42 for the glowing review! I appreciate it! Thanks also to TetraAndMain for adding me to his/her favorite authors list!


	4. Chapter 4

Fred

I watched the girl from the train (Sammy wasn't it?) flee up the stairs, her long lilac curls trailing behind her, then turned to George. "Interesting girl, eh?" He looked up. "What?" I shook my head. "Nothing of consequence my dear brother. Now for the important things…What are we going to do for a new school prank? It must be something FABULOUS!" George frowned in thought. "Well... do we still have all those stink bombs we made over the summer?" I nodded. "And the goo that sticks to everything?" I nodded again. "Then I think we should do this…" When he was finished telling me the plan, I nodded, grinning. "Oh yes dear brother. Hogwarts is in for a big surprise."

I quite liked the dorms. We each had a large four-post bed with privacy curtains, and tables at the side which always had a pitcher of water, and some frosted biscuits. It was very nice. The beds were plush and warm, and our roommates were hilarious. That first night we stayed up late, laughing and daring each other to try Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. That night was perfect. And then morning came. And with morning came lessons.

AN: Shortest one yet, but I promise it'll be well worth it when Chapter 5 comes!


	5. Chapter 5

George

"Breakfast was great, yeah?" I nudged Fred. He blinked, then nodded and lay his head back down. I didn't blame him. History of Magic was possibly one of the most boring classes I had ever experienced, and I had experienced many boring classes in my many years. Professor Binns floated 9 inches above the ground, and droaned on about Barny the Barmy or someone. I wasn't really paying attention. Sammy, the girl from the train was sitting in front of me, and I kept having a strange urge to pull her curls.

"George. Snap out of it." I muttered. Fred mumbled in his sleep and adjusted his arms under his head.

"3…2…1" I heard him whisper, then "BOOM!" The explosion rocked my seat, and jolted all the napping students awake. Professor Binns didn't even look up. I crept to the classroom door, and peered out. Green slime was everywhere, on the walls, floors, covering the suits of armor. It smelled foul, a cross between rotten eggs and socks that had been worn for 3 weeks straight. In summary, not pleasant. Our bomb had worked. The reign of The Twins had begun.

Of course, Percy told Professor McGonagall that it was us. Honestly, what happened to family? Filch cackled when we were escorted by our ears to his office.

"Heheheh. Ickle first years got in trouble? If we could use the old punishments, you would never think to be naughty."

He grumbled some more as he searched through a drawer of records. As he did, I noticed a drawer marked "Dangerous-confiscated." I nudged Fred, and nodded towards it. He grinned, and began to sidle towards it. I counted to five, then gasped.

"Sir, what was that?" Filch grunted.

"What? I didn't hear nothing."

"I'm sure I heard something! A scream!" Filch growled and limped towards the door. Quickly, Fred snatched something out of the drawer, and we ran, pushing past Filch and not stopping until we reached our dorm.

AN: Thanks again for all the great reviews cc4s!


	6. Chapter 6

Sammy

"Aww!" I groaned, as I tried to lift my foot. No luck. It was stuck in the goo, and didn't seem like it was coming out anytime soon. All the older students simply cast skate charms on their shoes and glided around but of course, I didn't know how to do that. I was going to be so late for Potions. I had heard that Snape was unforgiving when it came to tardys.

"Nooo." I mumbled, tired of standing on one leg. I had to put my foot down, so I was stuck doubley.

"Need some help?" The boy from last night asked kindly, skating up to me. I nodded, not meeting his eyes. He smiled, and muttering something, pointed to my feet with his wand. Immediately, I could lift my shoes out of the goo, and didn't sink back in.

"Thank you. Again." I murmured, glancing up at him.

"No problem. I'm Oliver. Oliver Wood. And you are?"

"Sammy Zinc." I shook his proffered hand. He smiled again, and skated off.

"Blimey." The twins had run up behind me, unaffected by the goo.

"Our greatest masterpiece yet." And then they were off, dodging skaters left and right. I sighed and trudged off to potions.

Potions was already my best class. I was surprised, but glad. I had always loved mixing concoctions, and now I got to do it for a grade! I was one of the only students who didn't burn the simple sleeping potion we made. I grinned as I walked out. It was time for lunch.

I sat with the twins, as they were the only first years I knew. The girls in my dorm were all prats, concerned with silly things like hair and fashion. I never had to worry about my hair, seeing as I could change it to anything I wanted, being a Metamorphmagis. The twins were still filled with jubilance over their "little trick." I was not amused, for they had almost made me late for potions. I had to forgive them though, and joined in their animated conversation about their next prank.

"I think you should set a trap so that the next person who walks down the hall gets swept up in a big net." I said suddenly, looking up from my apple pie. They stared at me, blinked once, twice, three times. Then they grinned together.

"Brilliant!" They said in unison. They immediately put their heads together to discuss this. I nodded, and turned back to my dessert.


	7. Chapter 7

Fred

"That girl had a great idea, didn't she?" I looked at George. "I mean, we would've thought of it eventually, but still…helpful, right?" He nodded, looking up from the net he had was trying to make blend with the stone of the floor.

"Yes, she is a charming individual. Help me with this, yeah? The stupid bloody thing won't cooperate!" I sighed, and went to help him. It wasn't perfect, but it looked enough like the stone floor to pass. It sensed weight, so when a heavy enough person stepped on it (Or two or three) they would be swept up in an uncuttable net. The net was also sound proof so they couldn't be heard yelling. It was a great idea.

"Ok so now we just rig it like this and Voila! Students wrapped up in a pretty little parcel." George stepped back from the carefully laid trap. Then we turned and ran a safe distance. Sammy was going to help lure the people to the net by yelling…

"DOWN HERE! Important announcement!" She jumped over the net and stopped.

"Gather over here!" A crowd of people came down the hall…

"Over here!" They stepped onto the net….and….

"WAHHH!" They were swept up, their screams instantly silenced by the silence charm. Georg and I high-fived, and then nodded at Sammy.

"Welcome to the team." She smiled, and then we all walked to Charms, laughing at the thought of the net of people, waiting for someone to cut them down.

Charms was really fun, much better than Potions. We were working on "Wingardium Leviosa" a charm used to levitate an object. All three of us mastered it quite soon, and began to race our feathers across the room, before Professor Flitwick stopped us. Transfiguration was harder. We were trying to turn a match into a pin, and while I was sure mine turned into metal for a moment, none of us succeeded in our first try.


	8. Chapter 8

George

Sammy sat with us at dinner, and we had a great time re-living our net prank. The victims had finally gotten down, and no one had suspected the innocent first-years (Except Percy of course, but we didn't get in trouble, since it couldn't be proved). Fred was already trying to think of our next trick. I tuned him out, concentrating on the lamb cobbler, which was brilliant. People always thought Fred and I were the same, but really, we weren't. Fred was louder, and usually decided what we were going to do. I was the quitter, smarter, more cautious twin. Of course I loved tricks, and was always up for a good laugh, Fred was usually the ringleader. People never seemed to get this. Except Sammy. Sammy seemed to have immediately caught on to how different I was from my twin. She could already tell us apart. I liked that. Even Mum got us mixed up sometimes.

"George. George?" Fred nudged me out of my revelry.

"What? Is something wrong?" I shook my head slightly, coming back to the present. Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"No…but we just came up with a BRILLIANT scheme." She grinned impishly.

"Sammy thought of it all." Fred sighed. "Georgie we're losing our touch! She keeps giving me ideas…" They then launched into a detailed plan in which they would rig a bucket to dump Frog Spawn on anyone who walked under it. They would blame it on Peeves, the poltergeist of Hogwarts, as this was something he would do. I zoned out again. Fred was definitely getting into it. I didn't really care right now. Yes, I was the more thoughtful, quiet twin. This had its advantages, however. I was more aware of people, more watchful. That's why Fred was always the main perpetrator, and I was the look out. It actually worked rather well.

The frog spawn was a bust attempt. Our 7th year brother, Charlie, caught us in the act. He was rather good-natured about it, but he made us take down our rig. He didn't report us or anything, so that's good. Fred thinks I'm mad at him, because I was so quiet at Dinner. Being a twin is exhausting.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:I am sooo so sorry I haven't posted in so long! I've been super busy, but I'm trying!

Sammy

The next day, I had double Transfiguration first. I finally managed to turn my match into a pin, along with most of the class. We then began trying to turn it back. The only person who succeeded was an uppity Ravenclaw. Defense Against the Dark Arts was right after an uneventful lunch. I sat next to Lee Jordan, and we flicked little burning balls of paper at our Slytherin neighbors. This resulted in a full on war, complete with overturned table forts, and the rest of the class. Professor Tawny-foot, and elderly gentleman, didn't even turn around. Professor McGonagall came in and stopped us, but since she couldn't decide who was responsible, we got off with a warning.

"I think those two had a row." I whispered to Lee, as we sat down at Lunch. The twins were sitting three people down from each other, and had stony expressions on their identical faces.

"I think you're right. They look angry."

"Should we try talking to them?"

"Best to leave it alone" Lee was cut off by Fred,

"What are you two whispering about?" His voice came out slightly shrill, and whiny.

"Just talking about how much fun DADA was." I said quickly, kicking Lee under the table.

"Um yeah. Nothing bad." Fred didn't look convinced. Instead he turned to the boy beside him, and opened his mouth, then shut it. He seemed to have forgotten George wasn't sitting next to him. Lee and I shared a look. This wasn't good.

"Um Fred? Is there something wrong?"

"No!" He replied rather quickly.

"Are you sure?" Lee's voice had a calming effect, and it all came pouring out: how George was mad at him for something, and how he'd never been in a fight with his twin before. It actually didn't seem like a very big deal, but I suppose to him it was. Silly boys. So much drama.

After dinner, I found George in the common room.

"Hey George. Are you mad at Fred?" No sense beating around the bush.

"What? No! Why would I be mad at him?" He stood up from his armchair, and looked around.

"Where is he?" I shrugged.

"Dorm?" He nodded and sped off.

At breakfast the next day, they were sitting together, laughing as usual. When I sat down they turned and thanked me. I grinned.

"We couldn't have you fighting, now could we?"


End file.
